María
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1995 |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Medium (Sweat) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 3 (Sweat) |dg = (Classic) (Sweat) |alt = Sweat |mode = Solo |pc = (Classic) Orange (Sweat) |gc = (Classic) Dark Pink (Sweat) |lc = Light Blue (Classic) Orange (Sweat) |pictos = 125 (Classic) 107 (Sweat) |nowc = Maria MariaSWT (Sweat) |audio = |perf = Manuel Ferruggia (Classic) |from = album }} "María" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a man withshort black hair in a small tuft. He has a mustache-beard and wears a black shirt with folded-back medium-length sleeves and a very low cut surrounded by a red flower wreath, as well as a thin black bracelet on his left wrist, black jeans with a thick glitter stripe on each side that goes from top to bottom, and yellow clogs. He has an orange outline. Sweat The dancer is a woman with long flowing maroon hair lying on her left side. She is wearing a bra with fringes that have a thick, maroon, zig-zag stripe with glitter, a thinner, orange one and another maroon, glittered stripe below, as well as a skirt with a maroon, glittered border and alternating orange and maroon fringes. She is barefoot, and her outline is blue. Background Classic The background appears to be a dance floor, with circular lights on the floor and displays that flash blue on the back of the room, as well as two women each dancing on a stage that emits an orange light that makes them silhouettes. At around 2:40 in the song, the whole stage is lit up red as it rains confetti. Sweat In the Sweat routine, the background is in the same shape as all the other Sweat routines in . It flashes orange and red. Maria - Background Maria (Sweat) - Background Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your hands up in a triangle and jump. Maria gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Maria gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Slightly kneel on your left leg with both hands by your hips. Gold Move 3: Do the same thing as the first two Gold Moves, but raise your right arm. mariaswt gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Mariaswt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game mariaswt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Mariaswt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: Classic *''I Love It'' (Best of JD2014) *''I Luh Ya Papi'' (Urban Latino) Sweat *''Best Song Ever'' (Fitness) *''Feel So Right'' *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' *''It’s You'' *''Miss Understood'' Captions Both of María s routines appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves. Classic *Flamenco *For You You And You *Look At Me *Salsa Man Sweat *Left to Right *Let's Samba *Slow Samba *Wipe Away *Jumpy Walk Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Ricky Martin in the series. *"Sexual" (from the line "Ella es un espejismo sexual") is censored. **This is the first non-English song in the ''Just Dance'' series where a word had to be censored, along with Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) from the same game. It is followed by DADDY, Bonbon, Chantaje, and Despacito. * Part of the song in Just Dance 2014 adds a bit of the intro part before playing the first verse. *The accent on the "i" (Mar'í'''a) does not appear in-game. *On an image showing all of the avatars that are on ''Just Dance 2014 (see in Gallery), a beta version of María’s avatar can be seen on there, which has shorter hair. *The Gold Move outline on the sweat version is red instead of gold. Gallery Game Files Maria cover generic.png|'' '' Mariaswt cover generic.png|'' '' (Sweat) Maria cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) maria cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) maria_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) MariaAvatar.png|Avatar on (Classic) 147.png|Avatar on and later games (Classic) maria_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots mariaopener.png|'' '' on the menu mariamenu.png|Routine selection screen Maria jd2014 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Classic, Controller) Maria_jd2014_gameplay.png|Gameplay (Classic) Mariaswt_jd2014_gameplay.png|Gameplay (Sweat) Beta Elements Maria_beta_ava.png|Beta Classic avatar Videos Official Music Video Ricky Martin - María Teaser María - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2014 Wii U Gameplay - Ricky Martin Maria María (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 Extractions María - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) María (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Maria (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Songs by Ricky Martin Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Manuel Ferruggia Category:Shortened Songs